


One Night in the Lake Town（长湖镇的一夜）

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 到达长湖镇的时候，Bilbo生病了
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 9





	One Night in the Lake Town（长湖镇的一夜）

Bilbo睁开眼睛的时候，觉得脑袋还晕晕乎乎的。他努力想要坐起身，但是四肢都软绵绵的，一点力气都没有。

一双手伸过来，揽着他的肩膀将他扶了起来。

“你在发烧。”索林低沉的声音在他身后响起，Bilbo靠着他的胸膛，感觉背上也嗡嗡作响。

“哦。”他用手背试探了一下自己的脸，温度的确是有些过高了，“我想喝水。”

“先把药喝了，Oin刚熬好的。”Thorin将一碗草药端给他，那药的味道很古怪，大概是什么矮人秘方。Bilbo忍着想要吐出来的感觉将药喝完后，Thorin又递给他一杯水来冲淡嘴里的药味。“再睡一会儿？”

Bilbo点了点头，从Thorin的怀里滑进被子里，看着矮人给他掖好被子就要起身离开，他伸手拽住了矮人的袍角。

“陪我待会儿。”

矮人于是又坐回床上，他脱掉鞋子和外套，轻轻掀开被子躺进来，Bilbo立即将自己挤进了他的怀里。矮人的体温似乎总是偏高的，被Thorin抱在怀中的感觉就像是浸泡在热水里，Bilbo忍不住满足地叹了口气。

“再睡一会儿吧。”Thorin的手轻轻梳理着他的头发，“我们还可以在这里略微修整一下。”

Bilbo没有说话，他抬起头捕捉到Thorin的嘴唇，然后两个人交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

“噢。”分开的时候，Thorin做了一个鬼脸，“Oin的草药。我从小就讨厌这股药味。”

“我故意的。”Bilbo咧嘴一笑，“不能只有我一个人受苦。”

“你太脆弱了，半身人。”Thorin也忍不住笑了，他低下头在Bilbo的额头上落下一个轻吻，“整个队伍只有你生病了。”

“那是因为你们至少还有个桶可以落脚，而我不得不全程漂在水里！”Bilbo没好气地翻了个白眼。

Oin的药见效很快，没一会儿Bilbo的头就没有那么晕了，堵塞的鼻子也开始通起气来，汗水也从毛孔里渗了出来。

Thorin摸了摸Bilbo的后背。

“你出了很多汗。”他说，“我该让你自己躺会儿休息一下。”

“不。”Bilbo依然紧紧地抓着他的衣领，“发烧时出汗是好事。”

顿了一会儿，他又说道：“你知道什么可以促进出汗吗？”

Thorin愣了一下，然后讶异地睁大了双眼：“你不会是说……”

“为什么不？”Bilbo开始解开Thorin的衣扣，但他的手指还有些无力，导致他的动作也不怎么利索。

“可是你在生病。”Thorin的声音听起来有些无奈，但他没有阻止Bilbo的动作，“真的没关系？”

“我现在已经觉得好了一些了。如果你能行行好帮忙解开这些烦人的扣子，我会更好。”Bilbo冲着他皱了皱鼻子，换来Thorin的一声轻笑。

“好吧，遵命，飞贼大人。”矮人国王的手指接替了比尔博的工作，衣扣一粒粒松开，矮人健壮的胸膛逐渐显露出来，“随时为您效劳。”

被子被拉到了头顶，一件件衣服从底下扔了出来，为了防止会有风吹进来，索林还仔细地压住了被角。黑暗中他将Bilbo赤裸的身体搂进怀里，将他背上的汗用手拭开。“满意了？”

“还差一点。”Bilbo吃吃笑着，去吻他火热的嘴唇，“还要再努力一些。”

矮人发出一声意味不明的咕哝声，在他的嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口：“贪心的小霍比特人。”他说着，胡茬随着话语声蹭在Bilbo的脸上，带来一阵麻痒的感觉。

然后胡茬蹭到脖子上，又开始蹭到锁骨上，Bilbo也不再笑了。他小声地喘着气，抓着索林的头发将他轻轻压向自己的胸口。对方理解了他的意图，顺从地含住了那个已然兴奋起来的突起。

“真的没关系？”

Bilbo干脆直接抬起双腿，夹住了那个聒噪矮人的腰。

欲望互相挤压的感觉让两个人都喘息起来，Thorin的嘴也终于不再说话，开始做起更能让Bilbo兴奋的工作。胡茬继续向下扎去，在肚子的软肉上蹭了几圈，然后来到了腿根。Thorin并没有直接含住那个已经抬头流泪的地方，他托着Bilbo的腿弯将他的双腿曲起来，然后在两侧腿根处反复亲吻吮吸，直到将那两个地方都吻得微微刺痛——Bilbo非常确信明天那里会留下痕迹——那条过分灵活的舌头才大发慈悲地转着圈接近中点，最后一口含入。矮人的长发铺开在他的肚子上，但Bilbo完全没有心思去在意这个，他满脑子都是那个包裹住他的火热湿润的地方，还有那条上下滑动的，该死的灵巧的舌头。

“嗯……！”被子里开始变得过分燥热了。他猛地将被子掀开一角，探出头大口大口地喘着气，矮人国王随即跟了上来。

“小心……飞贼大人。”Thorin微微笑着，嘴角还带着点点白色的痕迹，那景象对于缓解Bilbo的燥热一点作用都没有，“不要让你的病又加重了。”

他拉起被子再次将两人蒙住，在黑暗中热切地亲吻着Bilbo的嘴唇，Bilbo还能感觉到他嘴里精液的味道。

“作为草药的交换。”亲吻间隙他听到矮人玩笑着说道。

熟悉的热度逐渐抵住了Bilbo的后腰。他顺从地搂住矮人宽阔的后背，慢慢地放松自己的身体将他容纳了进来。

顾忌到他还在生病，矮人今天的动作也很缓慢。头端缓慢碾过肠壁的感觉有点新奇——鉴于大部分时候矮人都是粗鲁狂热的伴侣——但确实是另一种舒服的体验。矮人动作很温柔，但每次都进得很深，而且缓慢的进出几乎将所有肠壁都照顾到了，包括那个突起的地方——几乎每一次它都被又慢又用力地轧过，刺激得Bilbo直打哆嗦。

他满足地喘着气，更加用力地抱紧了矮人的肩膀，他的脑袋再次变得晕乎乎的，只有靠着Thorin的颈窝才能有点落到实地的感觉。但发烧，抑或是别的什么，依然将他整个人都托了起来，床单像是变成了云朵，又像是变成了海洋，他紧紧抓着自己身上唯一的浮木，不断地随着他起伏沉落。

在顶点到来前，他扭头盲目地找寻着矮人的嘴唇，好在对方先找到了他的。

“Bilbo，你能这么快好起来真是太好啦！”终于从房间走出来，再次与大家一起用餐的Bilbo受到了大家的热烈欢迎。

“Oin的药虽然难喝了点，但确实很有用。”Kili在他旁边皱着脸说，“每次一生病妈就会逼我喝。”

“是啊。他的药一向很有用。”Bilbo赞同地点点头，但眼神有些心虚地飘开，落到了不远处的矮人国王身上，对方刚打完一连串喷嚏，正在对着手中的药碗皱眉。察觉到他的视线，Thorin朝他看过来，然后瞪了他一眼。

“不过话说回来，你才刚好，怎么舅舅就病了？”


End file.
